A vehicle expends energy in order to generate the propulsion for moving the vehicle along a route. The energy expended by the vehicle may be considered in terms of energy consumption by the vehicle, wherein the vehicle's energy consumption may be measured in terms of fuel consumption, electric battery consumption, or some combination of the two, as well as other type of energy consumption capable of generating the propulsion for moving the vehicle.
As the demands for efficient energy consumption in vehicles rise, new methods for alerting the driver or other vehicle systems on potential energy conservation options may become important.